Creaking Closet
Author's Note This pasta is not Minecraft related in any way. It is a 3rd-person story about a 6-year-old girl named Roseanne, who comes home from school and hears her closet creaking. Continue reading to find out what happens next. Chapter 1 Roseanne, an average six year old kindergarten girl, whose best friend was a stuffed cow named Cowwie, was not prepared for the horrifying event that was ahead of her. Roseanne came home from school one day and ran up the stairs. She entered her room, found Cowwie, and squeezed him. As she decided to draw Cowwie, her closet creaked. It had never creaked before. This house was brand new. She grabbed Cowwie and gingerly tiptoed to her closet. Her little hands reached out and opened it. She jumped back. A portal lied within. After a few moments, something behind Roseanne pushed her in. She traveled in a capsule through time and space, to wherever the portal might lead. Eventually, after moments of waiting and hugging Cowwie, she arrived and the capsule unlocked. This world, dimension, destination.. Whatever you'd call it, was strange. Roseanne stared around. They sky was black, the sun dark orange. The grass was blood red, the foliage crimson, the bark red-brown. The trees looked dead and weak, they seemed as if a small touch or breeze could easily knock it over. The grass was tough and razor sharp. The sun was only producing enough light to see. Roseanne shivered. This land was cold. A cool breeze swooped up some leaves, carrying them who knows where. Still hugging Cowwie, Roseanne followed the leaves. After a while of chasing after the leaves, she found a quaint, but somewhat grim, cottage in the middle of a cemetary. The cemetery happened to be in a shadowy, dark forest. Roseanne felt like someone was watching her, which went a shiver down her spine. She tentatively trotted over to the cottage's porch and knocked on the splintery, bright red, peeling door. The door opened and a strange, skinny, coal black figure loomed over her. Chapter 2 Roseanne screamed. She jumped off the porch and ran as fast as she could, Cowwie in hand. The figure dashed after her, shouting in a strange language of some sort. Suddenly, it grabbed Roseanne and carried her back to the cottage. It shoved her in a cell. Roseanne wailed, screamed, whined, cried, but the figure didn't care. The figure was skinny and coal black, as mentioned above. It had no eyes, nose, or ears. The legs were about a foot, the arms long. The hideous creature was covered in matted black fur, which was covered in muck and bloodstains. When it opens its strange, lopsided mouth, sharp, yellow, decayed fangs glimmer, as bloodstained and dirty as the thing's fur. Roseanne was getting worried. How would she get back to her world? Were her parents worried? Were they searching for her? Roseanne didn't know. All she knew was that she was trapped in a cell, not far from a hideous eyeless beast, possibly about to be murdered, in a strange dimension that a portal in her closet led to. ''Why did I have to look at the closet? Why couldn't I have kept drawing? ''She started crying again, her wails echoing through the creature's cottage. Roseanne knew she had to escape. But how would this be possible? She couldn't escape with stale bread like the Baudelaire orphans. The creature seemed to be annoyed by her crying, for it slithered up to the bars like a snake and hissed loudly. It opened the cage and led her down some spiral stairs, into a dark dungeon. It was bright enough that you could barely see where you're going. The thing threw her into a corner, closed and locked the door, then left. Chapter 3 Instantaneous demise is surely what little Roseanne was thinking, while huddling in a corner and hugging a stuffed cow. She was sobbing. She was also releasing a waterfall or blood, for the impact on the wall was too much for her small body to handle. She tried to soak up the blood with Cowwie. She stopped crying and began brainstorming. Realization hit her like a wrecking ball. The bars were about 5 inches apart. She could easily fit through. She threw Cowwie through the bars, turned sideways, and walked out sideways. Roseanne tiptoed up the spiral staircase, hoping to not to draw attention from the creature. When she reached the top, she realized it was nighttime. The creature was snoozing in a bed, with which the frame was made from bones, and the mattress dyed red with blood. Roseanne silently tiptoed to the door. Roseanne would be free if she could get out. The creature had no ears, but it could hear a little, so Roseanne gingerly opened the door. It was wide enough for her and Cowwie to squeeze through. She ran as fast as she could from that little cottage. After half an hour of wandering, Roseanne found a little rock formations that had a slight dip in the side. Roseanne curled up in the miniature cave. Chapter 4 When Roseanne awoke, it was dawn. The cottage was still in view, and as she looked at it, the creature opened the door. Roseanne slowly walked away, towards an immense light source in the distance. When she finally arrived, she found it to just be a simple street lamp. She continued searching, hoping to find a portal back. She finally found a forest which wasn't as dense as the creature's. After a while of searching through the forest, she found a small, child-sized hole in a gnarled tree. There was a bluish glow coming from the hole. It was just big enough for her to squeeze through. Roseanne wiggled into the tree. She was standing on a ledge, a huge cave underneath her. Roseanne slid down the walls, into the cave. She stared around, gaping in awe. Stalactites and stalagmites lined the ceiling and floor. When Roseanne breathed, the tentative little gasps echoed off the walls. Blue-purple glowing gems lined the walls, lighting up the cave. In the back, Roseanne saw a large, swirly, gem-like thing. Roseanne walked towards it as if she was in a trance. The odd thing was beautiful and mystifying, and even hypnotising. Roseanne snapped out of it and realized what it was. It was a portal, just like the one in her closet. She tentatively stepped through it and emerged into her bedroom. Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas Category:It's A Pug Life